The Mixedup Duel
by Saxgirl-15
Summary: What would happen if during a duel a spell went wrong and caused Harry Potter to trade bodies with Draco Malfoy? You're about to find out!


I would like to inform everyone that this is my first Fanfic, so please review and let me know how I did.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor some of the ideas for this story. The characters and some ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and some ideas belong to my friend Maddie.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
It was the first day of the new term. Harry was walking down the corridor that led to the dungeons for his fisrt class of the year... Advanced Potions. After taking his OWLs the previous year, he had decided which classes he would take for his last two years at Hogwarts. His dream was to become an Auror, and for that he needed top grades in some of his most difficult classes. He needed to take Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. And those were just the minimum. However, no one questioned whether the famous Harry Potter should become an Auror. In fact they all expected it what with his previous dealings with You Know Who. As Harry walked down the corridor he suddenly had a flashback to earlier that summer.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Harry recieved his OWL scores early in July. He was very surprised at how well he had done. Of course there were some of his classes where he knew what he would be getting, and others he didn't. His results were as follows:  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
  
Charms - Exceeds Expetations  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding (No surprise there!)  
  
Divination - Poor (Or there!)  
  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Exceeds Expectations (Now how did that happen?)  
  
Transfiguration - Outstanding (HOW?)  
  
Harry had managed to get 8 OWLs!!! He was so stunned that it took him a minute to realize that he had actually done it. Next thing he did was to send Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with the good news. Hermione of course got 9 OWLs, but Ron only got 7. He had failed History of Magic in addition to Divination.  
  
Since then Harry had spent the rest of his summer deciding and signing up for his classes. He didn't have a high enough score to get into Advanced Potions, but he signed up for it anyways. Along with Advanced Charms, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Herbology, and Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
As he neared the Potions classroom, he heard the unmistakable drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was telling his cronies Crabbe and Goyle to save a spot at the lunch table for him. It was no surprise to Harry that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't got into Advanced Potions. They were to thick of skull with no brains.  
  
"Why if it isn't Harry Potter," drawled Malfoy. "What are you doing down here? Surely YOU didn't make it into this class."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did Malfoy. But then, I got in by talent. How'd you get in?"  
  
"Watch what you say Potter..."  
  
Just then the classroom door opened to admit the students. Harry chose a place near the back of the class next to Dean Thomas and Ernie MacMillan. As usual, Snape did role first. When he got to Harry's name he looked up to stare at him. It was a look of utter disbelief, he had never expected Potter to make it into his Advanced class. After a long pause in which they both stared at each other, Snape moved on with the role calling.  
  
It was not the first time that Snape had treated Harry like dirt in his class. Harry had never been welcome in Snape's class. Ever since he had first stepped foot over the threshold. The class started with Snape's intorductory speech about how they were the best of the best and that he expected them to do well in his class. He would not permit any screw ups in this class.  
  
Harry's next class after lunch was Advanced Transfiguration. Luckily he would be in this class with both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"How was your first class, Harry?" asked Hermione as she caught up with him on his way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"It was aweful. Snape still treats me like I'm an annoying insect that he wants to squash. What about you?"  
  
"Mine was great! Professor Vector said that I had done the best he'd ever seen on the OWL exam for his class."  
  
As they sat down to enjoy their lunch, Ron came trudging in. He walked right by the Gryffindor table and was about the hit the wall when Harry yelled his name. Suddenly Ron snapped out of his trance and sat down at the table.  
  
"How was your first class Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was horrible, Binns kept drowning on and on. Hermione wasn't there to take notes for me so I had to pay attention and take my own notes. Look at them, their horrible. I'll never pass."  
  
"Sure you will Ron, but doesn't it give you the satisfaction to know that if you pass it will be because you did the work?"  
  
"Hermione, we should be helping him get through this."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Did por Weasel fail his class alweady?" came the voice of Draco.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, Potty."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood."  
  
"That's it Malfoy! 10pm in the Trophy Room. Loser wears a badge that says they lost to the winner."  
  
"You're on Potter!" 


End file.
